Nathaniel Zib
Nathaniel Zib je jedním z Hero Factoryho nejzkušenější mise manažerů. Biografie Zib pracuje v Hero Factory sedm let. On je v kontrole nad několika Hero Factory týmů, včetně Alfa 1. Zib monitorovat zkušební misi William Furno, přiřazení střežit přepravu výbušnin C-4000 pro Merak 9, který byl napaden XPlode a Rotor. Akiyama Makuro, přiblížil Zib a hovořil s ním o si Furnova potenciál. Krátce nato call centrum hot-line obdržel zprávu, že závod výbušniny Lemus 2 byl napaden. Zib poznamenal, že Preston Stormer, William Furno, Natalie Breez, Mark Surge byli jediní hrdinové v sektoru a poslal je k uložení výbušniny. Stormer se srazil, ale Furno se podařilo zachytit Rotor a rozjíždějí XPlode. Po Furno a Stormer Rotor do vězení, Zib poslal Furno nabít jeho hlavní hrdina. Hovor přišel z věznice 1331 na Tantalus 5, hlášení si Corroderův útok na staveništi. Zib Dunkan Bulk a Jimi Stringer, Breez a Surge, zaslat na scénu. Nicméně, Bulk likvidaci sepnuté pod zatížením nosníků, a situace se mračila. Zib za odesílání mnoho různých hrdiny, než se rozhodl na Furno - proti Stormerův protesty. Zib poslal Furno vidět velký Joe a dovybavena kyselinovzdorné brnění, které mu umožnil vzít si Corroder a zachránit Bulk. Zib později nouzový signál od Šéfa Drax a poslal Stormer a nováčky do Mekron City. Tam, Meltdown zaútočil a otrávila Stormer. Poté, co hrdinové vrátit Makuhero City, Zib diagnostikována, že Drax a Stormer byla infekce s nanoboty, která by změnit své systémy. Stormer pak zešílela, napadení Zib a utekl do města. Zib začal pracovat na kódu na znehybnění Nanoboti, ale požadovaná složka byla nalezena pouze na měsíční Tratix. Breez, schodnice, Bulk a nárůst byli posláni do ji načíst, mezitím Zib povoleno Furno jít po Stormer, ačkoli on měl dva týmy hrdina na stand-by. Furno se podařilo podmanit si Stormer a přivést ho zpět k být vyléčen. Alfa tým, později byl povolán do New Stellac City k prošetření meteorický kráter. Brzy byli napadeni Corroder a Thunder. Mezitím Zib argumentoval s nováčky, kteří byli školení s jejich kroužky trysek anti-gravitace uvnitř řídící středisko. Zařízení je Zib zvedl divné údaje od Thunderův zbraně jako on používal to na tým. Zib pak ztratil komunikace s týmem a nakonec se rozhodli poslat nováčky za nimi. Zib dal každý z nováčky částice oddělovač před tím, než vlevo, který později zachránil jejich životy. Poté, co tým alfa byl poražen na Tanker 22 stanice, Zib byl nazýván jednání mezi ním, Stormer a Akiyama Makuro. Stormer požadoval, že on, Furno a Breez, by upgrade lépe bojovat proti ohně darebáci. Zib i Pan Makuro byli zpočátku nejistý, jak proces ještě nebyl kompletní, ale nakonec dali po vědomy si svého závazku při záchraně proti přepětí. Zib střežili inovovanému hrdiny v virtuální trénink, když se snažili přizpůsobit jejich nové orgány a byli brzy válí. Krátce poté, co bylo zahájeno, Zib poslal Nex a Evo jako záložní. Po Pán Ohnův porážce hrdinové se vrátil s nárůstem a Zib inovovat ho stejně. Zib později obdržel výzvu od exilu profesorem Aldous Witch, který prohlašoval, že on měl ztroskotala na planetě Quatros. Kontaktovala nováček hrdina Rocka a čekal na plnou hrdina tým, ale neuposlechl Rocka a ztratili kontakt. Zib pak poslal Stormer, Furno, Bulk, Stringer a Nex po Rocka s novou aktualizaci. Brzy si uvědomil, Aldous Witch se proměnil v Šamana a kradla Quaza. Zib a Quadal odvedl je do Quaza chrámu a pak potvrdil, že se nevrátil Quaza, planeta by zahynout s každým, na ní. Bulka zaznamenány některé hieroglyfy z chrámu a pochopili, že mohou zanechat dostatek Quaza skrze chrám zpět do Quatrosina jádra. Furno se podařilo a planeta se byla vrátila do normálu. Po průlomu Zib použita nová hrdinů pouta a hrdiny modernizované Alfa tým, rozeštvávání Stormer proti Nitro Démon, Stringer proti Voltix, Bulk proti Jádrožrout, Furno proti Zubatec, Breez proti Ostnáč, Surge proti Dvojitá Tvář, Evo proti Toxik, a Nex proti XT4. Nicméně, Rocku záhadně zůstal z „bezpečnostních důvodů“, které Zib podezřelé. Zib pak si uvědomil, že žádný z darebáci ukrýval po útěku; Všichni šli do různých programů. Uvědomil si, že jsou součástí nějakého plánu koordinovaných, větší, když Temný Fantom vloupal a odhalila, že má plán na zničení Hero Factory. Vedoucí mise byly zafixovali a Zib byl nucen lhát Rocka, který byl uvězněn v uložný darebák. Rocka dostal přístup k omezeným frekvenci a kontaktoval Zib a Zib odhalila, co se stalo. Pak režíroval Rocka prvkům přepsat v Pan Makurův kajutě a Rocka vypnout bezpečnostní štít. Zib však bylo dezaktivováno Temný Fantomův anti-Quaza. Po poslání Rocka odhalila byl tajný agent z Hero Recon Team a bylo nařízeno zůstat dohlížet na zaměstnance koule černá díra. Zib pak vysvětlil, že Fantom poslal plány pro celý Hero Factory na neznámé místo aby darebáci by mohly mít své vlastní továrnu.